Csendes éj
by Fircyca
Summary: Remus egyik magányos karácsony estéje...


**Cím:** Christmas Carol's

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Leírás:** Csendes éj…

**Megjegyzés:** Boldog Karácsonyt!

„Dashing thro' the snow, In a one-horse open sleigh…" 

A karácsonyi énekesek varázslattal felerősített, vidám hangja még a Szellemszálláshoz is elhallatszott. A sűrű hóesésen keresztül is jól látszódtak a lampionok, égősorok és gyertyák fényei. A nap már lemenőben volt, és a romos ház ablakán besütve narancsságra izzást adott a plafont és a fal egy részét borító pókhálórétegnek.

- Akárcsak egy karácsonyfaégő… - motyogta magában Remus Lupin, ahogy a padlón heverve bámult felfelé.

Majd nagyot sóhajtva felült, és ráhúzott a félig üres whiskey-s üvegre, amit barátaitól kapott… Hogy ne fájjon annyira…

- Köszi srácok! – emelte meg az üveget a csupasz fal felé, és újra ivott. – Úgysem ér semmit… de a szándék a fontos…

Feltápászkodott, az ablakhoz csoszogott, és nézte a lemenő nap halvány fényében úszó havas tájat, s közben öntudatlanul is énekelni kezdte az odáig elszálló dal refrénjét:

„_Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!…"_

December 24-e volt, Szenteste. Mindenki otthon ünnepelt a családjával, ő pedig ott rohadt a Szellemszálláson, és várta a sötétedést, a teliholdat… Megtehette volna, hogy hazamegy, akárcsak a barátai, de nem bírta volna elviselni az összesereglő rokonság utálkozó képét, mikor meglátják sápadt arcát. És szüleinek sem akart kellemetlenséget okozni, akiknek – bár ügyesen leplezték – még mindig nem sikerült elfogadni fiuk szörnyű állapotát. Gyűlölte a szánalmat. A Tekergők felajánlották, hogy ott maradnak Roxfortban, de Remus visszautasította… Egyedül akart lenni. Még egyszer sem volt ilyen szerencsétlenül, épp szenteste a holdtölte, mint ebben az évben, és nem akarta barátai karácsonyát elrontani.

„_We wish you a Merry Christmas…" _ - hangzott fel az újabb dal.

- Dettó… - nyögte Lupin, újra belekortyolt a whiskey-be, és úgy énekelte tovább a dalt a kórussal együtt.

A nap közben lement, és teljes sötétség vette körbe Remus-t. A hold még nem tűnt elő, úgyhogy maradt még egy kis ideje felkészülni az átváltozásra, amit még annyi év után sem bírt megszokni. A fájdalom sohasem volt ugyanolyan. Gyűlölte azt a szörnyet, ami benne lakott. Gyűlölte, mikor azzá kellett válnia, és hogy józan tudata elvesztette az uralmat a teste fölött. Nem akart ő bántani senkit és semmit. Napokig rémálmai voltak, mikor egy-egy teliholdas éjjel után valaki másnak a vérében tocsogva tért magához… De nem tudott mit tenni. Az éjszaka világosodni kezdett, ahogy a telihold kezdett előtűnni a szürke hófelhők mögül.

- Essünk túl rajta… - súgta Remus az ablaknak, majd egy utolsó korty után földhöz vágta az üveget.

A fájdalom hirtelen jött. Remus összegörnyedve botorkált előre pár lépést, s hogy el ne essen, megkapaszkodott a tömör faszekrényben. A szekrény nyikorogva ajtaja kinyílt, és ahogy Lupin felnézett, az ajtón lévő öreg tükörben meglátta 18 éves önmagát… Legalábbis, ami még maradt belőle. Az átalakulás még csak most kezdődött, s a félig ember, félig vérfarkas torz kinézete elborzasztotta Holdsápot. Még soha nem látta magát farkasként, folyamat közben meg pláne nem… Arca már nem is emlékeztetett egy emberér. Orra megnyúlott, fogai hegyesedtek, s sűrű szőr serkent rajta pillanatok alatt. A szeme.. a máskor midig olyan tiszta kék szeme most sárgán izzott. A kín újra és újra lecsapott a vézna fiúra, aki emberi tudata utolsó morzsájával még elengedett egy könnycseppet. Majd elesett, ahogy a szörnyeteg hívása újra végigfutott rajta. A földön fetrengve még hallotta a csontok ropogást, és ruha szakadását… Aztán mintha elvágták volna. Már nem fájt, sőt kifejezetten jó érzés volt… Minden kiélesedett: már nem volt olyan sötét, már érezte a házba motozó bogarak és patkányok szagát, s még hangosabban hallotta a Roxmots-ból érkező dallamot.

„Silent night, Holy night, All is clam, All is bright…" 

Ez rosszabb volt, mint a fizikai fájdalom. Nem sok maradt meg emberi mivoltából, csak kusza emlékképek villantak be. Régi karácsonyok, mikor még a szüleivel ünnepelt, aztán a barátaival Roxfort nagytermében. Látott néhány boldog arcot, bár igazán nem tudta már, hogy kik ők. Majd lelki szemeivel látott egy nagy, fekete kutyát, egy gyönyörű, fehér szavas, és egy aprócska patkányt. Velük akart lenni. Velük, akik szerették még úgy is, ahogy most van, és mindent elkövettek, hogy ne kelljen elszakadniuk tőle… Rohanni szertett volna, kergetőzni a többiekkel, és nem egy poros csapdában járkálni körbe-körbe.

„'_Round young virgin Mother and Child, Holy infant so tender and mild…"_

Holdsáp panaszosan felüvöltött, s közben végighúzta gyilkos körmeit a szebb napokat látott parkettán. A hang egészen Roxmorts-ig szállt, de senki sem hallotta meg. Az énekesek hangja elnyomott minden mást. Egyedül a faluszéli temető öreg gondnoka hallott meg, s ahogy az ünneplő szellemekkel koccintott jelképesen, megemelte poharát a Szellemszállás felé is:

- Ott is ünnepeltek, ugye? – nevetett, majd csatlakozott a vidám kísértetekhez.

„Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace…" Vége… 


End file.
